


cat magnet

by adhdmollymauk



Series: critrole rsweek 2018 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (polymorph but still), Cat Molly, Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, what's the catchall for "A turns into a cat and hangs out with B"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: Two things happen in very quick succession. The cat opens its eyes, which are red and pupil-less, and just as Caleb's half-asleep mind is starting to put two and two together, Beau comes barreling into his room."Aw fuck, is that where he went?" she says. "Caleb, I swear I tried to stop him.""Stop whom from what exactly," says Caleb, who is pretty sure he already knows.day 7 of critrole rsweek! inspired by widomauk discord forever ago, Molly gets turned into a cat and Caleb has feelings about it.





	cat magnet

Caleb wakes up with two cats sleeping on him instead of one.

His first bleary thought is just "Oh boy, two cats!" and he instinctively reaches out to pet both of them. One is just Frumpkin, who starts purring the second Caleb's hand brushes his fur. The other, he thinks at first, must be a street cat: a lithe ball of black fur that seems awfully roughed up, with scars all across its front but, oddly, none on its face.

Two things happen in very quick succession. The cat opens its eyes, which are red and pupil-less, and just as Caleb's half-asleep mind is starting to put two and two together, Beau comes barreling into his room.

"Aw fuck, is that where he went?" she says. "Caleb, I _swear_ I tried to stop him."

"Stop whom from what exactly," says Caleb, who is pretty sure he already knows.

"This bard was being a dick downstairs and Molly... may have gotten himself polymorphed and then made a run for it."

"How did--you know what, I do not even want to know. How long ago?"

"Like, five minutes ago. I was trying to get the bard guy to break concentration but honestly I wasn't trying that hard because this is super fucking funny. Isn't he cute? Everyone in the tavern was fawning over him."

"I think he's enjoying himself a little too much," Caleb says, fixing the little black cat with a glare. Mollycat blinks slowly at him and starts purring. He doesn't seem inclined to move any time soon.

"Damn, Caleb, you're like a cat magnet!" Beau smirks at him. "We're the same 'cause I'm also a p--"

"Do not finish that sentence, Beauregard."

She sticks out her tongue at him and then leaves him to his newly acquired cat, who has started to knead his leg. Mollycat stretches his back and keeps standing on him, kneading absently, with his tail in a happy little curve. With a sigh, Caleb decides he can't _not_ pet him, despite knowing he could turn back into a grown-ass tiefling at any moment.

"Come on then, you," he says aloud, sitting up in bed and patting his lap. Mollycat tilts his head, makes a little questioning "mrrp?" and then sits, turning in circles a couple of times to find a comfortable position. Frumpkin has settled in by his side, apparently having decided this strange new cat isn't an enemy or a threat. Caleb wonders if he knows exactly who it is.

Mollycat has an even louder purr than Frumpkin, which is really saying something. Caleb barely even touches him before he's tucked his nose under his tail and just lost himself in kitty bliss. He can't help but wonder if Molly can purr as a tiefling, too. He swears he's heard Jester purring before.

Mollycat is a warm, comforting presence, in somewhat the same way that Frumpkin is, and it surprises Caleb more than it should. He's certainly coming to care for all of his friends and even trust the majority of them, but having this cat on his lap and knowing that it's Molly and that Molly has chosen to spend this time with him feels.... almost too gratifying. Beau said it herself: there's something about him that makes cats love him, and no matter how fucked up he is and how much he hates himself, he knows cats will always see past that. And now even his friend as a magically-induced cat wants to spend time with him and only him.

He finds that he doesn't even mind the thought that this little cat will probably abruptly become a full-sized tiefling in his lap. In fact, thinking of the actual Molly in his lap is.... nicer than it should rightfully be. Molly's legs wrapped around his waist, their chests pressed together, surrounded by his lavender-and-spices scent. It's somehow a peaceful image, and one that sends a tingling feeling down his limbs into his stomach. It also brings up more associations, dirtier ones, and Caleb lingers on them for barely a second before flopping back onto his pillow to hide his blush.

"Brrrrt?" Mollycat gets off his lap and pads up to nudge his face, tail waving happily. His little face is questioning, asking if Caleb is okay.

"I am fine, just tired, little cat," Caleb tells him. He can't even tell the truth about his feelings to a cat, apparently.

Mollycat purrs again and starts delicately licking his hand and knocking his head against it. Caleb forgets his earlier thoughts and even almost forgets this cat is Mollymauk; it's absolutely adorable, and Caleb is smitten.

"You like me, huh? Well, I like you too, very much," Caleb tells him, scratching his ears with his unoccupied hand. "Oh, very good boy!" Mollycat purrs louder.

When the cat has decided he's done with Caleb's impromptu bath, he flops down on the bed, pressed up against Caleb's side. He's stretched out long, his head nuzzled into Caleb's chest. Caleb cautiously puts an arm across him, something he does with Frumpkin all the time, and Mollycat leans into the contact. Frumpkin walks across them, rubs Caleb's head briefly, gives Mollycat a lick, and jumps down to go do cat things somewhere else.

"You are _very_ cute," Caleb tells Mollycat, scratching him behind the ears. Without thinking, he leans down and gives the cat a soft kiss on the forehead. The bard, of course, chooses that moment to let the polymorph spell go.

One second Caleb is kissing soft cat fur; the next, he suddenly has an armful of tiefling, and his lips are still pressed to Molly's curls. He just barely avoids getting his eye poked out by sudden horns.

"Oh fuck," Caleb says, and tries to pull away.

"Shit, sorry--" Molly says. His horn jewelry snags in Caleb's hair, yanking them closer together.

"Er, you were--do you remember--" Caleb looks away as Molly's hands brush through his hair and over his cheek.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Molly finishes untangling himself and sits up, triumphant. "Fuck, _ow._ Sorry, I usually take all that off before I get into bed with someone."

Caleb, predictably, goes beet red, flashing briefly to the... thoughts he'd had about Molly ending up in his lap.

"Honestly, that was a pretty great half hour," says Molly, who's thankfully not looking at him. "I'll have to get polymorphed more often. Just getting petted and having people tell me how cute I am? The absolute dream."

Caleb has no idea what to say to any of this, especially to the fact that Molly doesn't seem fazed by it at all, so he just chews on a nail and hopes he's not expected to respond.

"Anyway, I've got some errands to run, so I'll see you later," Molly says, totally cheerful.

_Oh thank gods,_ Caleb thinks and gives him a weak smile.

"And uh, if you ever want to do any... of that again? I'll, uh, I'll be around," Molly says. He's clearly trying to be suave, but his voice cracks at least twice and his face is a much deeper purple than usual as he practically races out of the room. Caleb calls Frumpkin back and buries his face in orange fur. This very weird conversation, he decides, will have to be a problem for future Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com)
> 
> the caleb and yasha one should go up..... soonish im Behind


End file.
